Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to testing and verification of electronic device designs.
Description of the Related Art
A typical design flow for an electronic device includes design verification, where the expected operation of the electronic device is compared to a device specification. Because of the expense of building test devices, the design verification is frequently conducted using automated design tools that simulate the expected operation of the electronic device, as indicated by a data file reflecting the electronic device design (also referred to as a flowchart). Modern electronic devices often can be configured in a variety of different ways, and thus it is typically desirable to simulate operation of the electronic device under a variety of simulated conditions and configurations. However, because of the complexity of modern electronic devices, it can be difficult to efficiently simulate and verify particular configurations of an electronic device that could occur under expected operating conditions.